In computer networks, more data and types of data are being exchanged between systems. This can mean that different types of packets are being processed over a given time period. Each type of packet may be associated with a different data context used during processing of the packets. A cache may be used to store the data contexts, improving processing performance of the packets by reducing calls to the main system memory. However, often during a particular time period, the same portion of a data context may be used by a series of ingress packets which may cause data to be allocated in the same physical locations in the cache (e.g., the same indexes and way numbers). Depending on the number of data contexts in use during this time period, this may lead to eviction of other data contexts, increasing the number of calls to the system performance and reducing overall performance.